


Streetwear

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what I've always wondered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streetwear

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #40 'shoes', just a little on the crack-y side

**Streetwear**

by Belladonna

 

"You know what I've always wondered?"

-"Please enlighten us."

"How someone, who drives such an abomination for a car, can wear such nice shoes."

-"Jealous much?"

"Of the car? Please! Why would I be jealous of such a hunk of scrap-metal on wheels... Oh, you mean the shiny shoes? Nope, not jealous at all."

-"Bet you'd love it to be shiny yourselves, soft dark leather instead of plain blue synthetic fiber."

"I like what I am just fine. Just 'cause you're Hutch's shoes don't mean you need to be acting all prissy about it. We're cult sneakers. So there."

**Author's Note:**

> yessss, it really is shoes POV :D


End file.
